House Points
by Purr
Summary: HP x-over: For the first time in history, both Slytherin and Gryffindor are borderline pointless. Why? Just ask their prefects. Drabble Complete


AN: Another personal first. I've broken my gold rule about not writing a book/anime crossover. This is another drabble for the Secret Santa project on 30 Houshin. Thanks to Cygnea-chan for editing! The girl is amazing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

House Points

Heads lowered quickly as Draco walked between the tables briskly, an expression of deep annoyance on his face. He nodded stiffly to the other Prefect across the Great Hall, and watched as Potter raised an eyebrow at the acknowledgement. While the relationship between the two rivals was still tense at best, both had made an effort to be civil to each other when they were forced to endure each other's company.

The ceiling reflected the dark, rainy day, and the weather outside matched Draco's feelings. Although he loved the power that came with being a Prefect, he hated the duties, and supervising study period was one of them.

Quiet whispers and soft giggling grated uncomfortably on his nerves and he turned his attention towards two students sitting with a group of Slytherin. "Five points from Slytherin." The words tasted like sawdust on his tongue. Snape would turn in his grave right now if he knew his most prized student was taking away points from his own house.

"You can't do that!" His best friend remarked in surprise. "What did I do?"

"It's study period, Blaise. In case you haven't noticed, you use this time to catch up in Herbology, which I hear you are failing by the way. So use the time wisely, instead of shamelessly flirting with a Gryffindor," he informed him, spitting out the word like a curse. "Aino, go back and sit with your own house," Draco ordered, glaring at the grinning Minako, who shrugged good-naturedly, before organizing her books and walking back to her own housemates.

God, Gryffindors were going to be the end of him. Lucky for him, across the room, his life-long rival didn't seem to faring any better. Draco allowed himself a small smirk as he heard Potter's angry outburst.

"Five points from Gryffindor!"

"What did I do?!" All heads turned towards the Seamus Finnigan, who didn't have the good sense to keep his voice down.

"For… for… for consorting with a member of the enemy house!"

Potter must be losing it, if he couldn't even come up with a proper excuse. For a second, his mood lightened as he spotted another blonde sitting next to Seamus, giggling into her hand. He looked on with affection as his younger cousin winked at him across the room.

"Usagi, come back before you get infected with Gryffindor stupidity."

Draco watched his blue-eyed cousin pack up and make her way back to the Slytherin side still gigging. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Finnigan, for your foolish efforts in seducing my cousin." He couldn't help but add. Old habits died hard.

Later that evening, Draco lounged in a mahogany armchair and basked in the blessed silence as he cradled a tumbler of firewhisky. The door opened and, he wordlessly offered the new arrival another tumbler of the fiery drink.

Potter dropped into a second armchair that materialized.

"Tough day?"

"Just got back from McGonagall's office. Got lectured again for taking points away from my own house," Harry winced as he downed the firewhisky in one shot. "You?"

"Same, with Slughorn."

The two young men shared an amused look. It was almost June, and for the first time in history, both Gryffindor and Slytherin were borderline pointless. Not from bad behavior, but mostly due to…

The door to the Room of Requirement opened a third time, as two blondes entered.

Minako dropped her book bag against Draco's chair and settled down comfortably on the Slytherin's lap, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Usagi giggled at the faint smile on her cousin's face and only gave Potter a butterfly kiss on the cheek under Draco's stern look.

… mostly due to possessiveness and jealousy for their two beautiful, but flirtatious girlfriends.

* * *

AN: Reviews, comments, and suggestions will be welcomed with open arms P 


End file.
